Just Married
by QueenAlla
Summary: An interesting pairing has a wedding, and Reno has the perfect plan to crash it. Written for "KCVII".


For "KCVII". I don't own anything that mentions the name Final Fantasy. You can thank Squaresoft/Square-Enix for that, my friends ;)

And yes, beware, for this contains what is probably the strangest, most least-likely couple heard to this day. I don't like the pairing at all, I just thought it would be fun to write about :P And I'm not talking about Reno and Tifa-they're in here, yes, but they aren't the odd couple I'm talking about...hehe...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Here comes the bride...here comes the bride...that is the song that will be playing very soon..._

The wedding was simple, but perfect. Held in Aerith's church, the colour scheme was white and gold, and it definitely worked. Streamers, flowers and banners were placed around the echoing building, and the light from the rooftop was shining right on top of Aerith's flowers, where Cloud was standing. She wouldn't have been too thrilled with that.

Both Avalanche and Shinra were united within the church, the left side of the chairs consisting of Avalanche, and the right side consisting of Shinra. Cloud was glad for that, as he wasn't very keen with the fact that hisfiancewas bringing half the Shinra building along to their wedding. Then again, Elena wasn't too happy to have so many Avalanche members swarming all around the church, either. Especially with all the taunting and swearing that was going on at the moment...

..._Behind the scenes_

Reno rubbed his hands together mischeviously. He couldn't wait to pull the Planet's greatest prank on that spoilt blonde brat (s).

His girlfriend was already getting the act together. She was hiding in the dressing room, where Elena was fixing herself up and making sure her pure white gown was free from creases.

As silently as an assassin, the brunette slipped inside, and crept up behind the bride. Within the next two seconds, she had given the poor girl a blow to the head that had left her unconscious, with only as much as a muffled yelp behind Tifa's unforgiving hand.

"I think that's your cue, Reno."

A sly redhead creeped out of the shadows and into the spotlight. His time had come.

________________________________

Both Cloud and Elena had chosen to hold their wedding at Aerith's church for different reasons. Cloud wanted it to be at a place of sanctuary, where he knew he was safe and comfortable. Elena chose it for the main idea that Aerith would watch over the couple and bless their marriage. Yet both were valid reasons in Aerith's watching eyes. She was taking in every detail, and she felt almost as if she were there personally. Zack was by her side, admiring the sight before them, and both were secretly wishing that they had been given a chance at their own marriage. Though really, they had a stronger connection than that now. They were together in heaven for eternity, where they were safe and happy with each other.

_________________________________

The music began. It was Aerith's song. A perfect melodious tune that was played from the piano in the corner by Tifa, who had just appeared. The sound echoed peacefully throughout the church, calming down the opposing team's bickering, and easing the troubled hearts of all.

The song lead to the entrance of the flower girls. Marlene, who was wearing a baby pink dress with a frilly skirt, and a silver tiara embedded with hundreds of tiny rose quartz, was walking curtly, yet childishly, down the aisle. Next to her, lightly bumping into her side purposefully, was Elena's matching niece. However, unlike Marlene's pinned up brown hair, Lillee had her almost bleach blonde hair curled and falling down her shoulders, a silver, rose quartz lined clip holding up her fringe.

Both girls shared the same basket of rose petals, and it seemed as if it were a battle to see who could throw the most. It wasn't hard to tell that the young girls were not friends.

Next was Denzel, the dashing young pageboy. He was wearing an adorable (though he would never admit it) suit and bowtie, and was carrying a gold trimmed cushion set with two rings in the centre.

He was followed by the three graceful bridesmaids-Gun, and two of Elena's childhood friends, Jacinta and Yumi. They wore violet strapless gowns that fell to their ankles, with matching violets in their curled blonde hair. They looked almost identical as they stood across from the royal-blue suited groomsmen-Barret, Vincent, and Cid.

Cloud was secretly wishing that Zack was by his side. He knew he was there, but to be able to see him and touch him would be so much more comforting.

Naturally, Tifa wasn't too happy to be left out, and neither was Yuffie. She wouldn't stop giving the bridesmaids all dirty looks, despite the fact that not one had payed any attention to her at all.

The song picked up pace suddenly, and the audience knew that the time had come. They turned towards the church entrance and stared expectantly at the doors as if they were alive. The atmosphere was undeniably intense; people had their camera's aimed and ready.

Slowly, as if trying to leave the audience more breathless than they already were, the wooden doors began to open. With that emerged a shadow, then the glimpse of white fabric, until finally, the bride revealed herself. Gasps of amazement filled the church.

She was stunning. She wore a long, pure white gown that was trimmed with a gold lining, and had a line of soft gold flowers etched from the waist downwards. Covering her chest was a feathery white shawl, soft and delicate on the eye.

Her blonde hair was lighter than usual, and framed her pale face neatly. It had grown longer in just a few short months, as she was planning to grow it just below her shoulders for the wedding. She had succeeded, and now her straight blonde hair fell down her shoulders, with only a small amount falling down her back.

In her white gloved hands was a bouquet of Aerith's flowers, the soft, sweet floral fragrance filling the air and mixing with the flowers on the ground.

Her face was blurred behind her shimmering icy white veil that fell to her chin, but her joyful smile couldn't hide itself. It radiated with a happiness two lovers could only ever experience.

She had a small bounce to her step as she walked towards the front of the church where her friends awaited her. It seemed to take an eternity before she finally arrived. She was probably savouring the moment. A day like this only ever came around once a lifetime.

She stood next to her soon-to-be husband, her eyes sparkling and her smile wider than ever. Cloud couldn't help but smile back.

It was at that moment Rude, the minister, spoke. Elena had demanded he take the part, for several reasons. For one, she thought it would develop his public speaking ability, for two, she couldn't think of a better person to play the role.

Rude, for once, wore no sunglasses, revealing his calm brown eyes. Clearing his throat, he introduced the wedding-keeping it short and sweet, of course. "Cloud and Elena have come here today to make their love for each other public. They have invited you to witness their declaration of love and commitment, and to share their joy as a married couple. From this day forward, they will be husband and wife."

Silence filled the church for the next few seconds, shocked at the amount of words Rude had spoken. It was almost a world record. Before they could begin their whisperings, the minister began the asking ceremony.

"Do you, Cloud Strife, pledge to love Elena Jules throughout your years together, and to be honest, faithful and kind to her? Do you pledge to respect her for who she is and not who you want her to be?"

The blonde haired man couldn't wipe the smile from his face. For once, his blue eyes were glittering with a passionate joy, a joy that couldn't be taken away easily. As certain as possible, he replied with the two words that meant so much. "I do."

His fiance blushed softly at his words, her smile beaming proudly.

He repeated the same words to Elena, who replied with a loud and proud, "I do."

Rude blinked once or twice before continuing. "Good. Now, you may exchange the vows."

Cloud looked from the wooden floor up to Elena's face, the happiness evident on his features. "Elena..." He seemed almost lost for words. "You are my everything. Once my enemy, then my best friend, my lover, and now my wife. The pleasure you bring me is undeniably strong, and I...Promise to stay with you for as long as I live, and even then, through death. Thankyou, for your cheerful smile, even on tough days. Thankyou for the warm meals you make me, even when you're late from work. Thankyou for everything, Elena. Now, I promise to soothe your fears, destroy your enemies, and help you reach your full potential. I love you, and respect you with all that I am...No matter how cliche this is sounding. I promise you all this, in front of all our witnesses here today."

The audience was touched. Never had they heard such meaningful, loving words coming from the mouth of Cloud. It was breathtaking.

The blonde woman bit her lip to stop from crying. Reno was growing bored of the ceremony, however, finding it less than entertaining. All he wanted to do was eat the cake.

Elena gazed into Cloud's blue eyes. "I...love you. A whole lot. You're so special, Cloud. Your eyes always brighten up my day, your smile always makes me want to kiss it, and...the hard work you put in for me is touching. I love you for it. Thankyou. I promise to always love you and cook for you, and even do the washing every once in a while. But I can't assure you that I'll always be there to massage your bunyons, sorry. Apart from that, I'll do anything for you. I...really...love you."

Although it wasn't quite what people were expecting, they were pleased with it anyway. Tears were running down the faces of all now, except for Tifa. She was more than ready to punch Cloud in the gut for saying such sappy things to her.

Rude scratched the area just below his eye, but it was clear that a tear was lurking in the corner. "The vows have been exchanged. Now, let the rings be given, as they are a symbol of the promises made here today."

The shy looking Denzel handed the cushion to Rude and scuttled off towards the two flower girls.

Elena took the golden band and held it to Cloud's finger. "Cloud, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows. With this ring, I wed thee."

Swiftly, she slipped the golden band onto his ring finger, smiling gleefully. Cloud returned the gesture.

"Elena, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows. With this ring, I wed thee."

He gave a futile attempt to place the ring on Elena's finger. But it was too small.

"Uh...Is that the right finger?" Cloud muttered, trying desperately to push it on, but failing. "I'm sure I got the right size...uh...crap..."

The audience began to murmur to themselves, and even Rude was shifting awkwardly in position.

It was then Cloud realised. He lifted Elena's veil and stared into her sparkling aquamarine eyes, a nauseating feeling rising from his stomach as she grinned.

He knew that grin all too well.

Reno.

The blonde man passed out, and horrified shrieks and gasps filled the church walls. Barret rushed to Cloud's side and attempted to wake him up, just as 'Elena' hurled the veil to the ground.

Reno pulled the blonde wig off in unison with his white shawl, and then Cloud wasn't the only one lying on the floor.

He just had to make his grand entrance. "Helloo world!" Reno called, grinning despite knowing that he was bound for hell.

Hell wasn't too far off, either.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please excuse Elena's terribly uncreative, all-round failing surname. I just couldn't think of anything that sounded half decent. Lol.


End file.
